Timeline of Om
Most races and cultures have their own methods of reckoning time. This presents a challenge for scholars trying to create a coherent chronology of history. This timeline uses a commonly accepted reference point, the Great Calamity, to organize historical events. As such, the happenings recorded below are notated as either pre-calamity, abbreviated PC, or after-calamity, abbreviated AC. Dates that occurred PC count downwards toward the Great Calamity while those that took place afterwards count upwards. = The Beginning Before Time Began AO is born from Chaos AO spreads order and Chaos retaliates AO is victorious and Chaos retreats AO creates OM and the First Gods Stewardship of OM granted to the First Gods AO departs The Children of the First Gods are born The Allies of the First Gods are assembled Chaos returns The First Godswar Chaos is defeated, Entropy is born The First Pact - Gods divide the domains of OM Age of Mist Eons Ago The First Flowering * Flora/Fauna, Fey and Dragons created * Irda are created * The Second Godswar * AO returns, The Second Pact is made The Second Flowering * Elves are created * Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings are created * Humans, Minotaurs, Cathar are created Founding of the Irda Empire The First Expansion Subjugation of the Races The Golden Age is the Irda The Irda Wars of Succession The Arrival of the Greenskins Age of Dreams 20,000 PC Fall of the Irda 20000 PC The First Dragon War 15491 - 15119 PC Golden Age of the Elves 15000 - 5000 PC Citadel of Light is Constructed 8377 PC Rise of the Dwarf Lords 7000 - PC The First Cities of Men 5634 PC The Second Dragon war 5052 - 5008 PC Fortress of Xanthis is Constructed - 5001 PC Age of Heroes 5000 PC Coming of the Giants 4960 - 4938 PC Kofos Founded 4900 PC Oath of the Knights of Jeddar is taken - 4811 PC The Third Dragon war 4702 - 4677 PC Unification of the Sankaran Empire - 4620 PC Reign of the Vampire Lords 4563 - 4176 PC The Serpent folk Incursion 3882 PC The Elf Wars 3383 - 3260 PC * Citadel of Light is Destroyed 3290 PC * Banishment of the Drow 3259 PC * Elvish Skism 3254 PC Korath founded 3181 PC The Halfling Plague 3180 - 3100 PC Age of Might 3000 PC Rise of Ki-Thai 2980 PC The Ionian Expansion 2920 - 2800 PC Construction of the White Keep 2909 PC Founding of Parthis 2841 PC Sealing of Hamadan 2793 PC The Sack of Korath 2700 PC The Great Dragon War 2545 - 2488 PC Invasion of the Horse Peoples 2454 - 2378 PC The Balearic Ascendancy 2412 PC The Great Parthinian Conquest 2400 - 2200 PC Fall of the Sankaran Empire 2299 PC First Rajah of Saldarnia Anointed 2250 PC Beginning of the Pax Parthinicus -2143 PC Founding of Ba Sing 1500 PC Kythos Lawgiver Frees the Minotaurs 1000 PC Crowning of the First Jade Emperor 900 PC Flight of the Kirathi - 500 PC The Demon Wars - 50 PC Age of Steel 0 AC to 344 AC The Great Calamity - 0 * Time With No Summer 0 - 10 AC * Fall of the Parthinia 5 - 30 AC * The Great Panic 10 - 30 AC ** The Rape of the Forests 14 AC ** The Mountain Wars 21 AC ** Greenskin Invasion 25 - 30 AC The March of Azrilzastius the Dark - 55 - 58 AC The Wars of Conquest 75 - 150 AC The Fall of the Litch King 112 AC The Rise of Nation States 150 - 300 AC The Long Peace 300 - 344 AC = ReIllumination 344 AC - Present The Great Discovery - 345 AC Conquest of the Kirathi 350 AC The Settler’s War 375 AC The Treaty of Waymere Signed 381 AC The Return of the Drow - 410 AC Crowning of Lothar Ogreslayer of Karthay - 413 AC The Parthinian Wars 425 - 429 AC The First Kirathi Uprising 435 AC The Spice War 439 - 442 AC Blood Dragon Coup 460 AC Night of Blood 462 AC Marquis Dargent rises in Covont 463 AC Assassination of Umani King 464 AC Royal Explorers Depart Gildorn 465 AC The Second Kirathi Uprising 465 AC Category:Om Category:Lore Category:History